roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne is the billionaire owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises, and a costumed vigilante operating in Gotham City, New Jersey known as the the Batman. After witnessing the murder of his parents at the hands of a mugger as a child, Bruce then swore to become the fearsome vigilante Batman to stop anyone from suffering like him and wage a war on crime in Gotham City, beginning his long crime-fighting career 18 years before the Black Zero Event. Over those years, he became heavily seasoned as an expert crime fighter and detective, having fought and overpowered numerous criminal adversaries, most notably extreme psychopath Joker. He also mentored his ward and partner vigilante Dick Grayson, and later also Jason Todd after Grayson went off on his own, though the latter was eventually killed by Joker and Harley Quinn. Batman would also apprehend future Suicide Squad members Deadshot and Harley Quinn, as well as chasing Killer Croc out of Gotham City. Two years after witnessing the Black Zero Event, Batman grew increasingly wary of the alien hero Superman, and the two would initially fiercely battle one another. However, they would ultimately settle their differences and team up with Wonder Woman, together managing to take down Lex Luthor's unleashed bloodthirsty monster, Doomsday. While Superman was seemingly killed by the dying monster, Batman and Wonder Woman would be inspired by his noble sacrifice to begin establishing the valiant Justice League, in order to battle any future threats to the world, with Batman himself resolving to be their leader. Biography Early life and parents' murder Bruce Wayne was born Feburary 19th 1972 in Gotham City, New Jersey, to Thomas Wayne, a billionaire advanced technology and military defense developer, and Martha Wayne, an Irish-Catholic debutante, and had an idyllic childhood due to his family's fortune. Growing up, he would be sat down by on the floor of Wayne Manor's entrance room next to where the family crest was engraved by his father, who told him that despite the manor itself being built on railways, real estates and oil, the first generation of Waynes made their fortune as hunters, trading pelts and skins with the French. On June 26th 1981, at age 9, Bruce and his parents were walking home from a family night out at the theater to see "The Mark of Zorro" when they are confronted by a mugger, Joe Chill, who shot both Thomas and Martha, killing them in cold blood right before Bruce's eyes. From then on, Bruce was raised by the Wayne family butler Alfred Pennyworth. His parents were buried on the grounds of Wayne Manor, but Bruce, overcome with grief, ran away from the funeral, falling into a cavern filled with numerous bats. Becoming Batman In the eventuating years, Bruce grew up inspired by those bats to make himself a symbol of fear within the heart of crime in Gotham City, Bruce did so by training himself beyond the heights of mental and physical perfection, mastering many martial arts, the art of deception, tactical skills, and stealth, among many other disciplines. Bruce used this newfound workout and knowledge to take up the the persona of a fearsome yet heroic vigilante known as "The Batman" by launching a one-man war on crime at age 23, while also swiftly reclaiming control over his family company Wayne Enterprises as its CEO. The cavern with bats that he had once fallen into as a child inspired him to create the Batcave, an expansive subterranean residence housing all of his high-tech Batman gadgets, and located under Wayne Manor. Fighting Crime in Gotham as Batman Bruce spent 18 years fighting a one-man war on crime in Gotham City as the dark and fearsome vigilante "Batman", during which time he had taken on at least one young sidekick, Dick Grayson, better known as "Robin", and then later later Jason Todd, and captured numerous criminals and supervillains, locking them away in either Blackgate Penitentiary or Arkham Asylum, including both the Falcone and Maroni crime families, the monstrous Killer Croc, his psychopath archnemesis the Joker, the Joker's girlfriend Harley Quinn, and the Penguin. He would also form an alliance with GCPD officer (eventually Commissioner) James Gordon, and a Bat-Signal projector was used to summon Batman, if the latter were ever urgently needed. In addition, Batman later claims to have come across "a few" suspicious women during his long career, which likely included Harley Quinn. Overall, Batman was initially all about finesse, fully employing his immensely formidable skills of stealth and deception, hardly openly appearing at all, as evidenced when he caught Sal and tied him up from a tall building, and broke Pete Doumanian's legs, forcing the latter to permanently retire from crime. Indeed, Batman was so successful in his stealthily deceitful method, that even after his 18 years of protecting the city this way, there was hardly any tangible evidence of his existence, with some even assuming that Batman did not actually exist, and was but an urban legend. Losing Robin However, at some point before the Black Zero Event, the Joker and Harley Quinn manage to kill Robin together, and left a sadistic note for Batman, spray-painted in yellow on the damaged Robinsuit. A devastated Bruce hung Jason Todd's suit in the Batcave, as a monument to honor his comrade and to also remind himself of what he fights for. After the death of his protege, sidekick and friend, Bruce became much more hardened and angered, when out as Batman he was much more brutal and violent against his enemies. Gotham City Rogues Capturing Deadshot At some point during this time, Batman begins tracking down the world's most wanted hitman Deadshot, and ARGUS leader Amanda Waller proves herself a situational ally by anonymously giving Batman some crucial information on how to track the assassin down. Hence Batman finds Deadshot on the streets with his daughter Zoe Lawton. When the duo goes through an alley, Batman glides down and seizes Deadshot, telling the latter to surrender, not wanting to do anything in front of Deadshot's daughter. Deadshot attempts to fight off the vigilante, but Batman swiftly gets the better of him, beating Deadshot to the ground. Deadshot then promptly takes out his gun and attempts to shoot Batman, but Zoe stands in the way, crying that she did not want her father to kill anyone else. After a moment, Deadshot surrenders his gun and himself to Batman, who cuffs him to a gate and leaves him for the GCPD, who find him being hugged by a saddened Zoe. Killer Croc on the Run Fierce crocodilian metahuman Killer Croc came to Gotham City and tried to form a criminal enterprise, however he was repeatedly confronted and defeated by Batman. Croc was so heavily on Batman's radar, that he was forced to flee the city, only to be later captured by Amanda Waller and her ARGUS SWAT team. Black Zero Event Bruce was in Metropolis in the midst of General Zod's attack on the city with the Black Zero. As Zod attempted to terraform the Earth into New Krypton, starting with Metropolis, Bruce took a helicopter to the outskirts of the city and witnessed the Black Zero destroying everything downtown. He took a vehicle and made his way towards the Wayne Financial Building, giving the order via phone for the people inside to evacuate. Bruce's friend and employee Jack O'Dwyer gave the order to evacuate, but he remained inside the building. Bruce dodged several pieces of debris and falling buildings and jets before finally reaching a stop in front of an entire crowd of citizens. Bruce exited the vehicle and watched along with the crowd as the Black Zero was destroyed and sent back to the Phantom Zone with Superman's infant starship. As buildings began to fall, Bruce made his way to the Wayne Financial Building on foot and called Jack again, but got no signal. While there, he bore witness to the vicious duel between Superman and Zod. As the mighty aliens fought high above the city, Zod's heat vision tore through the Wayne Financial Building, causing it to collapse into ruins. A horrified Bruce screamed for Jack and ran towards the collapsing building while everyone else fled. Bruce searched for survivors, passing a group of frightened children and finding his employee Wallace Keefe trapped underneath rubble. Bruce and a few other employees there helped rescue the now paralyzed Keefe. Bruce then noticed a little girl staring at the building's ruins and saved her from getting crushed by debris. He told her that she would be safe and asked where her mother was, but she could only point to the now destroyed building before breaking down in tears. Bruce embraced and consoled the girl as he watched Zod and Superman continue their fight in the sky, coming crashing back down to Earth, in a mortal embrace. Post Black Zero As a result of witnessing the incredible destruction and carnage unleashed by the Black Zero Event and subsequent duel of the mighty aliens, Bruce became more brutal as Batman, using tactics such as major bone breaking or even murder. Months later, Batman intervened when Firefly was setting up charges to detonate a building. He used a batarang to knock the detonator from the villains grip, destroyed it with a mighty stomp, and proceeded to engage Firefly, who unsuccessfully attacked the Dark Knight with his flamethrower, as it proved ineffective against Batman's fireproof cape and oxygen mask. Batman thus subdued him rather quickly, leaving Firefly's two low-level criminal allies tied up on a sidewalk for the GCPD officers to find, though, unknown to him, Batman was being watched by Lex Luthor the entire time via a CCTV. Capturing Harley Quinn Also around this time, the Joker and Harley Quinn are driving down a Gotham City street in the Jokermobile, laughing maniacally on the journey. However, Batman pursues them in the Batmobile, and after putting his car on auto-pilot, leaps onto the Jokermobile's roof. Harley, annoyed that Batman was ruining "date night", began angrily shooting into the roof, though, due to Batman's bulletproof suit, this proves ineffective. Joker, attempting to shake Batman off, makes a sharp turn, that sends his car flying off the road and into the river, forcing Batman to grapple away. Batman then promptly puts on a breather and dives into the river, finding the crashed car and Harley, but no Joker. Batman then grabs Harley, who awakens and tries to stab him, but Batman quickly knocks her unconscious with a mighty punch, and carries her out of the river. Batman then lays her down on the hood of the Batmobile and checks for a pulse, but does not find one. With extreme reluctance, Batman then does mouth-to-mouth to revive her. A pleased Harley then recovers and begins kissing him, but Batman resists and drives her to Arkham Asylum. ARGUS Director Amanda Waller then promptly had Harley transferred to Belle Reve, where the female psychopath is put inside a small barbwire-powered electric cage fit for her aerial acrobatic routines. Bat Brand of Justice 2 years after the Black Zero Event, Batman rescues a group of young Asian women from sex trafficker Cesar Santos by subduing him and then ruthlessly branding him. One of Gotham City Police Department's rookie police officers tried to shoot him but the Dark Knight escaped, leaving Santos with a "bat-brand" on his chest. This would be only one of the many criminals branded by the Dark Knight, as there had been 18 reports of it in Gotham within the past month. Bearing a "bat-brand" is equivalent to a death sentence among Gotham City prison inmates, and later among Metropolis prisoners too. These actions within the prisons were orchestrated by Lex Luthor as a way to make Batman feel responsible for those deaths, as if he were a murderer, thus making Batman's madness and cruelty grow stronger, all in the hopes that this would catch Superman's attention and induce him to fight the Dark Knight. Knyazev and the White Portuguese Bruce has been searching for someone known only as the "White Portuguese", which, as he tells Alfred, is bringing in a dirty bomb to Gotham City. Bruce learns that a Russian man named Anatoli Knyazev may have information regarding the "White Portuguese", but even after interrogating 6 people as Batman, he learns nothing. Hence, Bruce Wayne later attends an underground fight club where he meets Knyazev. He and Bruce had a brief conversation, which allowed Bruce to successfully clone Knyazev's phone and discover that Knyazev worked for Lex Luthor. Bruce then expressed his intention to break into Luthor's house as Batman, but Alfred is quick to point out that that would be unnecessary, as Luthor has already invited Bruce to attend a fundraiser event. That evening, as Bruce prepares to depart the Batcave and attend the event, throws a glance at Jason Todd's damaged Robinsuit. Meeting Clark Kent and Lex Luthor Bruce attends a party, hoping to tap into the LexCorp Industries mainframe, by plugging a device into the servers. While pretending to listen to Lex Luthor's greeting speech, Bruce listens to Alfred's instructions (via a hidden earpiece), and sneaks away from the crowd, successfully plugging in his device into the LexCorp servers. Unbeknownst to Bruce, however, Alfred's voice was picked up by the super-hearing of Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent, so as soon as Bruce returns, a suspicious Clark is quick to interview him, asking Bruce about his position regarding Batman. Bruce initially attempts to brush the reporter off as he notices Diana Prince, condescendingly referring to the younger man as "son", and sarcastically asking if the Daily Planet belongs to him. Clark, however, persists, claiming that Batman's actions are trampling on people's civil liberties in Gotham City. Bruce, however, is quick to point out the hypocrisy in Clark's words, noting that every time Superman, the hero of Metropolis, carried out a trivial deed, journalists like Clark are quick to shower him with praise in "puff-piece editorials", while in fact the godlike alien should instead be feared, as there would be seemingly no way of stopping him, if Superman were to suddenly decide to "burn the whole place down." Clark is angered by this criticism, but calmly points out that most of the world doesn't share Bruce's opinion of the alien superhero, but Bruce responds by claiming that perhaps his view is based on the bad history that Gotham City has with "freaks dressed like clowns". They both have a staredown, with the air around them becoming tense. At that precise moment, however, they are abruptly interrupted by Lex Luthor, who enthusiastically introduces himself and invites Bruce to visit the LexCorp Industries research and development facilities. However, Mercy Graves comes up and lets Lex know that a governor wants to speak to him. As Bruce politely excuses himself and walks off, a suspicious Clark attempts to follow him, but he suddenly sees a TV news report of a girl stuck in a burning house in Mexico, and is forced to switch his clothes and depart. Bruce then breaks from the crowd, and tries to unplug his device, only to find it has already been unplugged by a mysterious antiques dealer named Diana Prince. Bruce follows after her, but loses Diana in the nick of time. Confronting Diana Prince Later, Bruce finds Diana Prince at the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities' exhibit of a fake replica of Alexander the Great's sword, where he angrily confronts her by grabbing her arm and asking her about the information she stole. She then proceeds to tell Bruce that she was unable to obtain anything due to the data having military-grade encryption. Diana explains that she stole the information because Lex Luthor had a picture that belonged to her. Before excusing herself, Diana then lets Bruce know that she only borrowed his device, and has already returned in to him shortly beforehand, placing it into his car. Bruce's nightmare and the Flash's warning After falling asleep at his desk, Bruce began to experience a form of a nightmarish dream, seemingly a vision of a possible apocalyptic future. A devastated Superman kills thousands, and is driven by his incredible grief and despair to become dark and maniacal taking over the Earth as its iron-fisted ruler, creating a stormtrooper army to aid him in his totalitarian regime of Earth, killing anybody who opposes him. A visibly more aged Batman, in desert clothing, exits a bunker, and watches his allies approach. He meets with them and asks for the Kryptonite rock. However, they open the box to reveal only green light bulbs. They apologize to him and hold him at gunpoint. He follows through with their commands as the stormtroopers reveal themselves to Batman and his allies. They execute them, as Batman watches helplessly. Angered, he begins a killing spree and guns down and killing also by brutally beating the multiple stormtroopers working for Superman. Although he manages to take down most of the stormtroopers while Parademons invade the area and abduct many of his resistance fighters, Batman is eventually overwhelmed by the remaining stormtroopers there who could barely restrain him. He snaps one of their necks but then is brutally beaten down and restrained by the other stormtroopers. Seeing the damage that Batman was inflicting on the stormtroopers and their inability to restrain him, a Parademon knocks him unconscious. Batman recuperates chained up in the bunker with his remaining allies, eyeing them helplessly. Superman himself then lands in the bunker, and his stormtroopers reverently bow before their leader. He approaches Batman, swiftly murdering the latter's other allies with his heat vision. Superman then unmasks the infuriated vigilante. He expresses his anger at Bruce for letting "her" die, as she was "his world." Superman gives Batman one final sneer, and brutally kills him by tearing his heart from his chest. At this point, Bruce awoke from this nightmare to find a distorted and unstable blue portal of electricity right in front of him. Inside it, the Flash appeared, and gave Bruce a distorted warning, to fear a person referred to as "him" and that Lois Lane was "the key" to this. Flash then suddenly realized that he is "too soon", so then, before the portal disappeared, he begged Bruce to find "them all" and save "her". Bruce abruptly awoke again, though he did not believe that either experience was entirely a dream. This terrifying vision of a possible potential future, along with Bruce choosing to interpret that the male individual whom Flash implored him to fear, is Superman, rids Bruce of any doubts he might have still had, giving more justification to his quest of bringing down and killing Superman. Motives explained Having awoken from his nightmare, Bruce examines the decrypted data and realizes that Lex is not only experimenting with Kryptonite, but also investigating metahumans. One of them is Diana Prince herself, who is revealed to actually be an immortal Amazon warrior Wonder Woman. The others are the mysterious mighty Atlantean warrior Arthur Curry, the powerful speedster Barry Allen, and the cybernetically enhanced Victor Stone. In the process, Bruce also realizes that the "White Portuguese" is actually a ship, rather than a person. Bruce then promptly admits to Alfred that he plans to steal the Kryptonite to weaponize it, should it become necessary to fight Superman. First encounter with Superman While intercepting Lex Luthor's men transporting Kryptonite, Superman interrupted the chase, damaging the Batmobile after Batman tried running him down and again when Superman tore the doors off. Superman threatened the Dark Knight, warning him to give up his crusade, and that he should consider Superman's warning mercy, meaning that disobedience will carry severe punishment. As he turned to leave, Batman countered with a threat of his own, expressing his determination to make the godlike alien "bleed". Not impressed with Batman's threat, Superman flew off, while Batman promptly drove back to the Batcave in the damaged Batmobile. Back home, Batman tracked the Kryptonite to LexCorp Industries, with the intention of stealing it from there shortly thereafter. Witnessing US Capitol Bombing Mere days later, Bruce is at Wayne Enterprises Headquarters, and sees on TV how his former employee Wallace Keefe publicly expresses disdain against Superman, in light of him being present for the upcoming congressional hearing regarding Superman's involvement in the Nairomi incident. Dismayed at Wallace's comments, Bruce requests that his personal assistant Grace summon his other employee, Greg, and when she does, Bruce inquires if Wallace had been receiving the victims' fund monthly checks that Wayne Enterprises had been paying out. Greg reveals that Wallace had actually been rejecting them all, and sending them back, leaving hateful messages written on them in red. Dismayed at having not been told them, Bruce inspects the messages written in the same red ink. Bruce's immense dismay and rage were only further compounded a few moments later, when he witnessed the massive US Capitol explosion during Superman's congressional hearing, seemingly caused by Superman himself. Later that evening, induced by the red notes and recent events to finally take offensive action against Superman, Batman breaks into the well-guarded LexCorp Industries building, successfully steals the Kryptonite. Preparation for fighting Superman With his experienced engineering genius, Bruce is able to swiftly invent and construct two effective anti-Superman weapons with Lex's Kryptonite. In order to be at his absolute peak during the upcoming duel, Bruce also pushes his body to its physical limits with many intense workouts in his Batcave. With his physical preparation complete, Bruce retreats to mentally prepare at the abandoned Wayne Manor, where he is found by Alfred, who once more attempts to implore Bruce to stop, claiming that Batman cannot win such a confrontation, with it being "suicide". Bruce grimly responds saying that he is now older than his father Thomas Wayne had ever been, and that this might be the only thing Bruce does that actually matters, since despite Batman having defeated numerous Gotham City criminals and supervillains over the last 20 years, "criminals are like weeds", in that if one is pulled up, another grows in its place, while Superman has the potential to become the most formidable supervillain in history, so taking him down before that happens is "about the future of the world". Bruce not only hopes to live up to his father by taking Superman down, but also feels kinship with his ancestors, as a hunter of sorts. This grim reasoning, coupled with the future Flash's message, absolutely cements Bruce's resolve. As Bruce walked away, Alfred, understanding that trying to stop the former is hopeless, bitterly remarked that "So falls the House of Wayne." Some time before heading out to face Superman, Bruce finally sends an e-mail to Diana Prince, letting her know that he has obtained the 1918 photograph of her and Steve Trevor, asking her with curiosity where else she has been during the last century, and also sharing with her the data that Lex Luthor had on the metahumans Aquaman, the Flash, and Cyborg. Diana however, while intrigued, does not answer the e-mail, and proceeds with her plans to depart Metropolis on a flight to Turkey. Duel with Superman A reluctant Superman traveled to Gotham City to face Batman, who was prepared for him in the yard. Superman attempted to reason with him also revealing that he is aware of Batman's identity, but set off one of his traps, causing sonic emitters to boom at him, halting Superman for a few seconds. However, he destroys them, and continued to reason with Batman, but it became clear he wasn't getting through to him, as another trap is set off when Superman pushes Batman aside, but Superman disposed of it quickly as well. An angered Superman then easily lifted Batman over his head with one arm, and sent him flying down the street again, after which he tackled Batman into the air, through a building and onto its roof, hurling him right through the Bat-Signal. Superman ordered the momentarily shocked and downed vigilante to stay down, letting Batman know that he has been holding back this whole time, and that Batman would have already been dead, had Superman actually wanted to kill him. However, Batman promptly caught his breath, rises, and defiantly resumes the fight by throwing a smoke grenade between himself and Superman, momentarily vanishing out of sight. Using these few seconds to change his position, Batman gets behind Superman and fires a grenade at him, though the alien hero easily catches it. However, it then unexpectedly sprays Kryptonite gas into Superman face, which severely weakens him, bringing Superman to his knees, finally leveling the vast difference in strength, allowing the armored Batman to physically engage Superman in a duel. Superman's Defeat Superman, unable to escape, urged him to save "Martha", telling him that he has her and to find him, which caused Batman to mentally flash back to the night his parents died. Confused and enraged, Batman demanded to know why Superman had said that name. At that precise moment, Lois Lane, having arrived by helicopter, rushed in and begged Batman to stop, telling him that Martha is the name of Superman's mother. Shocked, Batman came to his senses, finally realizing that Superman was in fact a selfless person instead of an monstrous alien threat, with the fact that their mothers share the same name enabling Batman to see Superman as being fundamentally just as human as himself, despite his alien heritage. Batman hurled aside the spear in disgust, and resolves to help Superman stop Lex Luthor, the true enemy. Superman and Lois then explain the situation to Batman, concerning Martha Kent's kidnapping by Luthor, and her currently running out of time. Putting his tactical genius back to use, Batman insists that Superman to go back to Metropolis, while he would go after Martha, promising him that she wouldn't "die tonight". Dawn of Justice Saving Martha Due to him having previously cloned Knyazev's phone, Alfred was able to help Batman track the Russian and his thugs down to an abandoned warehouse near the port of Gotham City by using the Batcomputer, which Batman promptly flies to in the Batwing. Very thankful for Alfred's help, Batman claims not to deserve him, to which Alfred responds affirmatively. After scanning the warehouse with the Batcomputer's thermal imaging, Alfred lets Batman know about two dozen armed thugs on the third floor, so he remote-pilots the Batwing, dropping Batman right underneath them, on the second floor. Catching the thugs off-guard by grappling up right through the wooden floor, Batman promptly disarms most of them, and engages all but two in vicious hand-to-hand combat. Despite being quite tired from his recent battle with Superman, Batman incapacitates all of them swiftly and efficiently, brutally beating them to the ground and having two of them killed by a grenade. Upon making his way to the room Martha Kent was held in by Anatoli Knyazev and one of his thugs, Batman had a stand-off with Knyazev himself, who threatened to kill Martha. Batman said that he believed him, promptly shoots the Russian's flamethrower's tank, seemingly killing Knyazev. Batman, however managed to shield Martha from the explosion with his fireproof cape, and attempted to calm her down, letting Martha know that he was a friend of her son. She, however, has already realized this, claiming that Batman's cape let her know of his allegiance. Batman flew off on his Batwing as soon as he saw the Gotham police approach Martha, leaving her in safe hands. The Trinity Unites The nuclear explosion that results in the missile hitting Superman and Doomsday is so gigantic, that Batman can clearly see it from Earth's surface, just as he is flying toward the fight on his Batwing. Doomsday's body lands on the abandoned Stryker's Island, but he is far from dead, as the tremendous explosion and extremely high fall seem to have only made the monster stronger, with its body once again regenerating. Batman then joins in the Battle against Doomsday with his Batwing, unleashing an immense amount of firepower, but Doomsday is unscathed, and brings the plane down with his heat vision and breath. Before Batman can escape his crashed vehicle, Doomsday corners him, and fires a tremendous superheated torrent at him. Wonder Woman arrives, however, just in time to save Batman from certain death, deflecting the beams with her indestructible bracelets, which creates a massive wave of energy outwards. Shortly thereafter, a recovered Superman returns from space, tackles away Doomsday, and asks Batman if he'd found the Kryptonite spear, to which the Dark Knight grimly replied that he had been "a little busy." While initially somewhat confused over who Wonder Woman is, Superman proceeds to jointly attack Doomsday in tandem with her, while Batman keeps his distance, and persistently tries to expose the monster to Kryptonite, which would exploit its only known weakness. He successfully hides behind some stone rubble at one point, avoiding Doomsday's electric shock-wave. Taking advantage of Doomsday's limited intelligence and tremendous bloodlust, Batman baits him into charging at him, successfully dodges an ensuing huge thermal blast from the monster, and lures it closer to Wonder Woman, allowing her to get her unbreakable Lasso of Truth around Doomsday's torso. As she strains to hold the mighty monster in place, Batman fires his last Kryptonite gas grenade at Doomsday, temporarily weakening him, and giving Superman to crucial opening the latter needed to stab the monster with the Kryptonite Spear. Unfortunately, while the monster is mortally wounded, an enraged dying Doomsday manages to pierce Superman's chest with his huge arm-protrusion, mortally wounding him as well. Both combatants release one last thunderous bellow of agony, before their lifeless and pierced bodies collapse. Batman is visibly shell-shocked and saddened and promptly retrieves Superman's lifeless body, enveloping him in his own cape, and giving the body to Wonder Woman, who places it on the ground, seconds before the arrival of a devastated Lois Lane. Lois proceeds cradle and weep over the body of her beloved, as Batman and Wonder Woman stand next to her in respectful lamenting silence, though Batman in particular, as he becomes guilt-ridden about being so devastatingly wrong about Superman, whom he had ironically wanted to kill less than 2 hours earlier. Visiting Lex Luthor Sometime later, Batman visits the Belle Reve jail cell of the imprisoned and now shaven-headed Lex Luthor, expressing his extreme rage at Lex for his actions including how he deceived him. Batman pins him against the wall and threatens Lex with his branding ring, but Luthor boldly counters by sneering and revealing that he knows Batman's secret identity, but that nobody would believe him, as Lex is perceived to be insane. Batman then reveals to a dismayed Lex that he has arranged for the latter to be taken to Arkham Asylum and that some "friends" will be there for him. Lex, however, swiftly regains his composure, sneers again, and states that "God" is now dead, and due to that, there is something else, something and someone bigger coming, from outer space. Batman then defiantly punches the wall with his branding-ring, leaving the mark of a bat symbol on the wall. When Luthor turns his head back, Batman disappears. He yells at the Dark Knight in defiance, that the bells are ringing and warns that "he's" coming to Earth, after that Lex began to mimicking the bell sounds, mockingly. Clark Kent's funeral Bruce, Diana, and Lois Lane attend the funeral of Clark Kent in Smallville (with Bruce himself paying for it, as an anonymous donor), along with Pete Ross, Lana Lang, and Father Daniel Leone, who presides over it. Bruce and Diana remain at the cemetery afterwards, and Bruce, guilt-ridden over having "failed him in life", asks her to help him honor Superman's heroic sacrifice by helping him bring together the three metahumans from Lex Luthor's file (the Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg), in case a threat of that scale ever should arise again. Diana inquires why Bruce is proposing it. He replies that it is simply due to a feeling he has that things will imminently get worse. Uniting the League Meeting Amanda Waller After her Suicide Squad successfully defeats the mystical duo of Enchantress and Incubus in Midway City and save her, Amanda Waller meets up with her situational ally Bruce Wayne, asking him to take care of the rumors following the aftermath of the calamitous events, and in exchange, she gives Bruce her files on multiple notable metahumans, including that of Enchantress, Aquaman, and the Flash. As Bruce turns to leave, Waller lets him know that she is aware that he is Batman, and he, though somewhat surprised, sternly warns Waller to shut down Task Force X, letting her know that if she doesn't, he and his new "friends" will shut it down for her. Correspondence with Diana Since Diana Prince has returned to her job at the Louvre Museum after Superman's funeral, Bruce stayed in touch with her, hoping that she would consider his offer. He eventually sent Diana a package, which contains the physical photograph of herself with Steve Trevor. Meeting and recruiting Arthur Curry Bruce learned from Amanda Waller's files that Arthur Curry visited a village in Newfoundland, Canada, during the winter, bringing fish to feed the hungry, always coming on the King tide. On the day right after the King tide, Bruce arrives at the village and asks to speak with Arthur. When Arthur reveals himself to be there, standing among the villagers, Bruce lets the latter know that an impending enormous threat is coming to the world, and asks Arthur to join the Justice League under his leadership. Arthur, however, is hostile, proceeding to angrily lift and pin Bruce against the wall, ultimately refusing to join. Meeting and recruiting Barry Allen With the help of Amanda Waller's file, Bruce tracks Barry Allen to Central City and sneaks into his hideout before the latter returns, and introduces himself to the young metahuman, though the latter is still confused. Bruce then promptly hands Barry a printout of the security camera tape he found on the LexCorp Industries files. Barry instantly recognizes himself in the photo and tries, unsuccessfully, to dismiss the person as someone who looks like him. Relationships Category:Hero Category:Justice League Category:Batman Family Category:Wayne Enterprises Category:Human Category:Characters